La luz y la esperanza
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Porque el valor, la amistad, el amor y los demás emblemas son valores que todos deben tener. Pero la luz y la esperanza son virtudes —Te quiero —dijo, cuando sintió la brisa ingresar por el balcón. —Takeru y Hikari.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

—**x— **

**La luz y la esperanza **

—**x—**

—Soda —sonrió y les entregó la bebida a cada uno de sus invitados. Las chicas tomaron la bebida gustosas escogiendo el sabor que mejor les favorecía. No a todos les gusta lo mismo.

Taichi fue a ver que más había en la cocina e Izumi ayudó con lo que podía.

Todos ahora se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Taichi mientras los padres de este se encontraban ausentes. Cada uno de los chicos conversaba a gusto con los otros, y aunque fueran un gran y numeroso grupo cada uno tenía puntos especiales con quien mejor dialogar.

''Mejores amigos'' siempre unos más que otros.

Daisuke reía mientras hacía alguna que otra travesura, estuvo tentado en agarrar el florero color marrón con otros decorados de la sala de la casa, lo tomó viendo la extraña manera de su forma y casi se le cae de las manos si no hubiera sido por Ken que lo agarró antes de hacerlo romper, Ken suspiró aliviado cuando lo tuvo en las manos y Daisuke rió nervioso y apenado por casi romper algo de sus anfitriones. Miyako y Iori rieron, debían controlarse antes que los terminen botando.

Hikari rió un poco después de eso. No había mejor que encontrarse todos reunidos cómo una gran y reconfortante familia, tomó brevemente una foto antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—¿Y no prefieres mejor ir con ellos?

Hikari miró al quien le hablaba.

—Creo que sería más agradable de esa forma.

—En eso tienes razón Takeru —afirmó lo que decía su amigo —, tan solo vine a buscar algo a mi habitación — le sonrió y el chico hizo lo mismo.

Por fin se encontraban felices y tranquilos, y el ambiente tan amigable y tranquilizador se podía percibir por todo el lugar, aparte de los gritos de algunos y la bulla exterior que se escuchaba en el departamento.

Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo duraría esa paz?

Ellos creyeron lo mismo una vez, hace tres años atrás. Cuando el esfuerzo de los anteriores ocho niños elegidos fue puesto al máximo, cuando después de eso con dolor tuvieron que dejar a sus digimon en el mundo que les pertenecía, y tan solo… tan solo tres años vivieron tranquilos y luego… otra vez todo había empezado.

Hikari inconcientemente apretó la cámara fotográfica que llevaba en su cuello con fuerza, cerró los ojos y sus labio inferior fue mordido. Tenía algo de miedo de vivir todo eso de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —la voz de Takeru hizo que abriera los ojos algo asustada, se había olvidado de que no se encontraba sola en la habitación —, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante —le sonrió de una forma que Hikari creyó que sería correcta… que era cierta. Sintió paz por un momento y respiró hondo, él tenía razón.

Hikari asintió.

—Y aunque no lo fuera… —la chica atendió a esas palabras —… siempre estaremos juntos y todo lo solucionaremos… cómo un equipo.

Porque para eso era la esperanza, para recordar que aunque haya oscuridad todo estaría de maravilla… siempre, con esfuerzo y sacrificio… pero siempre ahí. Igual que Takeru.

Hikari volvió a asentir, completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Porque gracias a esa esperanza, siempre existiría la luz. Cómo cuando eran niños…

—Con que ahí estaban —Taichi sonrió y casi les reclamó, los estaba buscando desde hace un momento y no había encontrado a los dos menores.

—¡Hikari! Mimi hizo pastel.

—Gracias, Daisuke —le sonrió y el chico moreno hizo lo mismo, con la energía de siempre. Después vio de mala manera a Takeru, esa de ''no te acerques mucho a ella'' que en ocasiones solía tener, Takeru alzó las manos en son de paz y después sonrió. Todos lo hicieron en ese momento.

La tarde fue agradable y ellos convivieron, más risas fueron escuchadas y por fin se rompió el florero. Mientras tanto, Hikari quedó dormida por lo cansada que se sentía, pero tranquila porque su cabeza estaba apoyada en el mejor hombro de todos.

Takeru sonrió cuando ella durmió, en la habitación a lado suyo.

Siempre juntos.

—Te quiero —dijo, cuando sintió la brisa ingresar por el balcón, Hikari solo se movió un poco inquieta por el aire haciéndole tener algo de frío, suspiró entre sueños y Takeru sonrió.

Porque para él, eso era un ''Yo también''

—**x— **

**FIN **

—**x—**

Takeru y Hikari.

¡Me gustan los dos juntos!

Mi homenaje para ellos.

:)


End file.
